villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Encroaching Darkness: A Continued Game
Ateo smiled devilishly as he set fire to a bunch of buildings in the cold of the desert night of Egypt. Smirking all the while at the massive destruction of buildings; while no people were caught in the dangers, he certainly left them homeless to say the least. "Hahaha!! Weep pathetic mortals!! Know that I've come back from my 4000 years hiatus in a bout of revenge!!" Ateo screeched at a high pitch. He was interrupted when a portal ripped through space revealing Todd, Philip, and Tem, "Ah, look who it is, the assholes; so nice to have celebration with guests from my past, now isn't it?" "Ateo!! You will stop in my name!" Tem commanded. "Not so fast! I resided on the outskirts of your cute little kingdom, so any rules you say don't apply to me." Ateo stated, "Now if you'd be so kind as to not make a move so I can murder you in cold blood where you stand." Tem growled, "See? He sees no reason." Todd snapped his fingers, creating a spark of his own. "Funny little fact Ateo. Did you know you really can fight fire with fire? You see when it's forest fires, a barrier can be made to use up fuel. So imagine what I can do with my magic fire to get in your way?" Philip then asked, "Can't you just make it vanish?" Todd shook his head as he replied, "Depends on if it's still under his control. If it is, I can't control it. You have to be really, really, really, powerful to do that. This fire he's unleashed and not controlling any more, eh maybe. Let's see. He did burn on a pretty big scale." Todd made the fire floating over his fingers vanished as he tried to focus on mystically extinguish the fires Ateo started. Ateo laughed as Todd was unable to affect the fires at all, "It's all hopeless, the world will suffer and know my name; and you Pharoah," Ateo pointed at Tem, "You will die at my hand!" "You've said that so many times, but you kept failing. Your mind is in one place while your heart is in another." Tem stated, "Just reason a little. I never sent anyone to do what they did to your home." Philip made his way between Todd, Tem, and Ateo, to prevent further fighting. Todd took this time to shoot down jetstreams of water upon the fires, muttering about Ateo's hypocrisy. Philip then said to Ateo in a calm voice, "Ateo...you do this you help Ides, the guy who kidnapped you, abused, and stole your destiny...or more accurately stole you from your destiny. Just think for a moment. What would the Pharaoh have gained by killing your home. And being the Pharaoh, and prideful about it, wouldn't be admit to it, saying that it was right due to being a god?" "I'm doing this for me, Philip!" Ateo growled, "That asshole ruined my life!! I saw the Pharoah's men! I saw them murder my family!!" Ateo's eyes began to glow a slight tinge of red as tears began to form in his eyes. "That's a lie!!" Tem growled back. Todd clinched his teeth forcing himself forward before snapping at Ateo. "Oh for God's sake shut the hell up! You're family is dead! I sympathize! I really do! But can't you just listen for once of your life! You would think living for 4000 years would make you smarter! Make you wiser! You call us dumb?" Philip reached out slightly, "Todd..." "Not this time Philip!" Todd snapped, approaching Ateo, "Philip just gave you the reason as to why your vengeance, your mindless destruction and misguided hatred it nonsense! If the Pharaoh killed your family, why would he hide it? He's the Pharaoh, a king, a god, back then he could've said day was night and night was day and it would've been written! What would he gain from killing your people and then lying about it? Here's a craaazy idea...maybe someone tricked you, made it look like the Tem's men killed your family, when it was someone else's army!" Philip was shocked, haven't seen Todd this angry in months and considering the circumstances of the first time he was this angry, this made it all the more unnerving. "I know for sure it was them... I know that for a pure fact... Darkness may be a Secret, but he is unable to lie to his champion." Ateo growled, "You know nothing Todd, you waste your time on prattles you know nothing about. I des never even came to this planet nor had any effect until the creation of the Seven Sacred Secret items; you say you know much, but you know little!" Todd responded, "Yet you continue to ignore my point. It could've been someone else's army! How hard do you think it is to recreate a flag? Or to design armor to resemble that of a particular armed force like that of the Pharaoh's? Hell if you paid any attention to the modern world you would see that that's a freaking business! And you're also ignoring the other point...the fact that the Pharaoh would gain nothing by saying he didn't do it! Seriously! You say we're dumb but you're the one not using your brain. I know the Egyptians didn't know it was the source of intelligence but that's not an excuse! Again, let me spell it out for you! The Pharaoh, the ruler of ancient Egypt...considered to be a god incarnate by his subjects says he didn't kill your family. Really think about this...the Egyptians killed all male Hebrew babies and didn't question it. You mention your family's death and everybody even the freaking Pharaoh himself questions it! Put two and two together and you might be the next Imhotep!" Philip cringed as he knew that Todd's rage would probably set Ateo off again. Ateo eyes blazed a fiery red, "The Secrets know far more than you do, and Darkness said it himself, the pharoah did it. He gave the order to sacrifice my family and you're the fucking moron who wants to use logic in a point in time he has no understanding of!!" Ateo lobbed an orb of darkness at Todd. Todd threw a ball of light as a counter. He continued, "Never claimed to know more than a Secret, but considering they seem to have human qualities (or perhaps we have their qualities...this is going right into the notebook...) I would think he can be deceived. Even Darkness has his limits, hell he literally told us something he can't do before we left!" Philip still couldn't help but wince as he watched the two energy balls. "They're omnipresent because of their abilities you fool!!" Ateo growled, Wadjet formed from behind, looking scarier than ever, red eyes blazing as the serpent's wings had become weathered unlike the angelic wings they once were, "You fucking moron. You know nothing!! NOTHING!!" Wadjet shot out a massive fireball, looking much like molten lava straight for Todd. Todd simply teleported to the side, causing Philip to jump and dodge the lava. "Damn it Todd you're going to get us killed!" Todd, simply looked up at Wadjet and said in genuine surprise, "Holy shit! What the hell happened to...oh right...I accidently blew you up..." "No you idiot. Wadjet changes according to my soul's strength... Serving to anger me only makes Wadjet more powerful." Ateo stated, "And a moron like you, like Pe, must go have their hearts devoured by Ammit." Tem glared, having not dodged nor was in the way of the attack, spoke up, "Ateo, you're going to stand down now." "As if." Wadjet began to gather black flames in the back of its throat, "Wadjet, aim for Pe first, the pharoah can wait." Wadjet turned to Todd and blasted the black flames at Todd. Todd attempted to teleport above Wadjet, with flames forming from his hand to attack the serpent. While this was happening, Philip was trying to plan a way to stop Todd and Ateo from killing each other. Wadjet slashed it's tail upward and knocked Todd down to the ground, Ateo suddenly appeared before Todd, slamming a foot down on Todd's chest, "Not fast enough, Todd." Purple magic ushered into Todd, somewhat disabling Todd's strength and magical prowess. Wadjet hissed from behind, turning to stare at Philip and Tem, to make sure those two didn't plan on doing anything. Unfortunately for Wadjet, Philip was planning something, secretly sending a needle through the Earth, devouring it as it slithered towards where Todd was from underground. Todd looked up, continuing to joke, "What, the mighty Ateo too scared to fight me at full strength so he has to nearly strip me of my powers for a little bit? Come on, only way to improve is to have a challenge." "I am a thief, not a fighter, I steal, I do not get into brawls for kicks." Ateo stated, "Don't even try your psychological shit on me either." Ateo stared at Todd, his red eyes glaring. Wadjet hissed, seemingly awakening Ateo from a probable daydream. "What is it now, Wadjet?" Another hiss. "Seriously? Then deal with the problem. I have no need to kill Pe's physical reincarnation." Wadjet faded, vanishing from sight as Ateo glared at Todd, "Anything else you want to continue blathering on about?" Todd smirked, making himself stand, "Oh there is plenty I'd like to blather about. Ask Phil, nothing stops me from talking. But while we're talking about psychological shit, I don't need to be a therapist to tell you were abused in your youth (though visiting one definitely helps). I assume that as you were beaten around by Ides, it gives you, despite what you claim, a predisposition for violence, for instance, burning this innocent city of people who have done you no wrong..." As Todd continue to ramble Philip decided to enact on a plan not involving the buried piece of him. He sprinted towards Todd, splitting into two bodies, hoping to confuse and subdue Ateo so that they could try to talk this out semi-peacefully. Ateo became immediately enraged by Philip's sudden action, "You do not fucking get close to me!!" Black energy poured off of Ateo, burning away a huge portion of Philip, "You fuckers need to stay away!" Ateo's eyes started to become more red at the actions that continued to enrage him. The two Philips began to reform, noticing they're above the buried piece, as Todd spoke again, "See, this only proves my point. Through the abuse you've suffered, you've learned to replicate it. Any sort of good in you is buried in your Shadow. You live out your worse nature, making you, for lack of a better word, a psychotic bastard." As the two reformed into one, Philip called up the buried piece and tossed it at Ateo, to wrap around and tie him up. "I'm fucking defending myself now, and you say that!!" Ateo summoned Wadjet once more, black energy saving him from Philip's onslaught, he jumped atop Wadjet, "Stay away." Wadjet took flight, spitting a fireball down at the trio as Ateo took off. Todd and Philip jumped away as Todd shouted, running beneath them, "Oh yes, because this city that you've burned really must've attacked you! Yes, I'm sure that a collection of buildings owned by civilians really register as a need to self-defense. And if the police attacked you...you ride on a giant fire breathing snake! What did you expect! And if you're referring to us...you'e just burned down a city! Do you expect us to not retaliate against that!" Running alongside Todd, Philip stretched his arm out to try and grab Ateo and force him back to the ground. Wadjet moved out of the way but was slammed into a giant hand made of energy, fading. Tem caught up not moments after, "What's going on?!" Makoto stood nearby, his black trench coat and red eyes gleaming in the night, "Well, it's so nice to come across you guys once more." He smiled, the energy hand wrapping around Ateo and grappling him, "And so nice to see you again Ateo." "Ides!!" Tem stated right away, "Get out of that boy's body, now!!" "Ah pharoah Tem, so nice to see you too." 'Makoto' smiled, "It's been so long... Boy you look... It's been so long..." Todd muttered, "Damn...don't think I got my powers back. Phil I'm gonna need your help with not dying." "No problem Todd." Philip responded, creating his sword arms. "I mean what luck that I run into you guys... In Egypt of all places... Coincidence no? And after I had stolen all the souls of this little town..." Makoto muttered, "I heard what you did Ateo, openly defied me somewhat and helped these losers in the Ebony Game from earlier... I think you can pay up to make up for that..." "Let me go you asshole!!" "Since you're now mine, and since you hate the world as much as I, just help em get a bit closer..." Makoto chuckled as his eyes glowed gold, staring in Ateo's own, who suddenly became limp. He threw Ateo across the ground at Tem, knocking them both back into the ground. "So, Todd and Philip, how has the times been to you?" He chuckled, "Eh, you're not worth the time, I must continue, think of stopping Ateo as some form of help." Makoto turned around, walking away. Todd couldn't help but growl, trying to create a fire ball to throw at Ides. Ides was swift to block the attack with a shield of darkness, he did not turn once, but he did stop walking for a moment, "I helped you with your Ateo problem, I'll expect help in return later." He suddenly vanished, laughter echoing. Tem got up, staring at Ateo before going over to Todd and Philip, "Ides looks far different from his form long ago." Philip answered Tem, "He's possessing a human's body." Todd shouted, "Considering everything we're not helping you you son of a bitch!" "No, his energy is different. I can't explain it." Tem stated. Ateo grunted, sitting up, rubbing his head in pain as he hit a wall head-first, "Ouch... Damn... Where am I?" Philip gave a run down, "We're in Egypt, you burned down a lot of buildings, and Ides just stole a whole lot of souls, and Todd's pissed that Ides got away." Todd took a deep breath and added, "And you're helping us kick his ass. I don't care if you hate the Pharaoh. If either of you attack each other, I'm going to kick both your asses." Ateo stared at Todd with a glare to set him on fire, "You don't order me around." Tem turned to look at Ateo before looking to Todd again, "I don't trust Ateo as far as I can throw him." Todd responded, "Well we have no choice. Ides is still out there and he needs to be thrown back into his realm." Philip nodded, "Yes, so I think we should try to get to following him and prevent him from killing anymore people. And to make sure neither of you try to kill each other and to prevent Todd from having to beat you both up..." Philip shot out thin strands of nanomachines that latched onto Tem's and Ateo's wrists. "Do something stupid and I give bite you...painfully." The band around Ateo's wrist burned away almost instantly, "You do not touch me, Philip." Tem did nothing, staring at the strange strand around his wrist, before glaring at Ateo. Philip merely shot another one at Ateo, saying, "I have literally infinite more where that came from Ateo, you're better off just keeping the damn thing on." Todd added, "Especially after your little hissy-fit that has costed about 1000 lives, all because you can't control yourself in order to save the world. A world, might I add, that you're a part of regardless of what Ides has brainwashed you into thinking." It burned away once more, "You do not touch me. If you do not leave me alone and shut up, I will do what I must." Ateo growled. Todd responded irritably, "And what would that be? Killing the 1000 people Ides needs?" Philip placed his arm between Todd and Ateo, and promptly told them both to shut up. "Ateo, until you've regained out trust, I'll just keep making these." Philip replied, firing a larger band, this time more akin to the bond Ides once put on him. "Again, I'll just keep making more." It burned away once again, Ateo's eyes glared at Philip, "You continue that, and I will personally lash out." Philip responded bluntly, "You've tried it before and it never worked why on Earth do you think it'll work now?" Philip shrugged, secretly sending a nanobot gliding until it landed on the small of Ateo's back. Todd merely gestured for them all to get going. "We don't have all the time in the world guys!" Todd said as he began to walk, "Hell if we don't act quickly enough there won't be a world." Ateo huffed, black energy enveloped him before he was gone suddenly. Tem shrugged, following the trio, "He's not going to like what you're doing. I know Ateo doesn't work that way. you can't force things on him, or else he will lash out." Todd groaned slightly at Ateo's disappearance, "Well if Philip's analogy of him being a 4000 year old teenager wasn't accurate, we wouldn't need to try to make him behave." Philip turned to Tem and asked, "So, any clues about where to go Tem?" "Well, maybe there is someplace about here somewhat of my tomb? If its still standing." Tem questioned, "Ides is taking his time but we want to force him into an Ebony Game." "And how are we supposed to do that?" Todd asked, "He's too damn stubborn, and coming from me that's saying something." Philip nodded, "It's true Todd is one of the most stubborn people I've ever known." "Upon my 'death', I sealed a portion of my own magic within my body, if we can get to my tomb and return me to my original power, I can force Ides to play an Ebony Game with the Ebony Realm." Tem stated, "He's not invincible to his own realm." "Do you have any memory of where your tomb is Tem?" Philip asked. "Perhaps. I might know exactly where." Tem answered, "It's just been a while." "Lead the way Tem." Philip said, with Todd going to the back; Tem nodded, walking off into the desert with the two following him. From far behind, Ateo glared at the trio, "Assholes." He muttered before vanishing in darkness. Chapter I Tem walked through the desert dunes, looking to the other two, it was day now, "We might be a bit longer, I'm not sure." Todd snapped his finger to produce a bottle of water, taking a few sips before placing it in his backpack. "Want one Tem?" Todd asked. Philip decided to look into the history of Egypt in his head to get any clues as to where the tomb maybe, despite the strong possibility that it could be lost to modern science. "No, I don't need it anymore. I'm immortal because of Light." Tem stated, "I believe we are getting close, I just don't know if this will work if my magic source died as well." "Wait! I might be able to help on this one. Let's see if I can sense your tomb!" Todd stopped where he was and began to focus, concentrating on finding Tem's magic source if it was possible. Todd could sense the energy was still alive, about a while west. "Well?" Tem questioned, staring at Todd. Todd floated, trying to save what little energy he had and started to follow the source, "Follow me! I'm picking up an energy source!" Philip sprinted behind Todd. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Dark